Mini Putt
by Cyrox
Summary: A Jenruki fanfic. The Tamers play a game of miniature golf, with a little wager too.


Mini Putt

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I thought of Green's Miniature Golf. I don't know if there is an actual place.

Rika was sitting in her room with nothing to do. Then she heard the doorbell ring. She made her way downstairs and found Henry standing outside.

"Hi Rika." He said.

"What do you want?" Rika asked.

"I just came to invite you to play miniature golf with us."

"I've never played golf before."

"Don't worry, I can show you how to play. And Takato, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta are coming too."

"Ok, I guess I'll come along." Then she went outside and Henry and Rika met up with the others and they went to Green's Miniature Golf. Henry went to the counter and ordered six clubs and balls. He payed for them and then the guy behind the counter gave him six golf balls, six putters, and a score card.

"I'll be the scorekeeper, if everybody wants it." Henry said.

"Go ahead." Takato said. "It was your idea to come here."

"How about a bet." Kazu said. "Everyone who loses must buy the winner a banana split at the ice cream shop."

"Why not." Rika said and everybody agreed with her.

"Hope you guys brought enough money for me." Kazu bragged then everyone except Kenta sighed. Then Henry handed everyone their golf balls and putters and the six of them went to the first hole.

"Is golfing hard?" Rika asked Henry.

"Not really, it takes skill, but miniature golf is easy to learn." He answered. "Ok, the turn order will be alphabetical, if everyone's ok with it." Everyone agreed with Henry and then he went up to the hole. The only obstacle on it was a turn at one point. Henry hit the ball and it rolled straight until it bounced off the turn, then it continued rolling until it landed in the hole. Then all the other Tamers clapped at his hole in one. Then Jeri got up to the tee and got the ball in on two strokes. Then Kazu got up and he kept hitting the ball too hard when he was close to the hole, and luckily, each course had a six-stroke limit. Then Kenta went to the tee and he hit the ball in using four strokes. Then Rika made it to the tee, she hit the ball, but a little too hard that it flew off the course. Kazu and Kenta laughed at her, which made her feel a little more embarrassed, until Henry came to her.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Yes, I really could." Rika replied.

"Here." Henry said as he put his hands around Rika's arms to show her how to hold the club. Then she hit the ball and it landed in the hole. She ended up with a stroke penalty because her ball flew off the course. Then Takato hit the ball and got it in on two strokes. After that, they went over to the next course, it was one with a Windmill that had rotary blades. Henry made it up to the tee, he hit the ball, but it stopped on a blade. Then he hit it again and got it in the hole. Then Jeri went to the tee, but she had some problems and it took four strokes to get it in, but she was still happy. Then Kazu headed to the tee and he had to take the limit. Then Kenta went to the tee and got it in on four strokes. Then it was Rika's turn. She was hoping that she wouldn't screw up like she did the last time. Then she heard Henry calling out to her, telling her to stay calm. And she did, she hit the ball and it rolled right past the windmill blades and landed right in the hole. Everyone applauded her hole in one. Then Takato hit his ball and got it in on two strokes.

"Great shot Rika." Takato said.

"Yeah, that was cool." Jeri added.

"Thanks." She said. "But I did have a great coach." She said as she turned to Henry. The Tamers continued their game on other holes. Henry and Rika were getting a lot of holes in one. Rika was very surprised about her performance, no one really believed that she was a novice. And Takato scored a hole in one and same with Jeri. Kenta was doing ok and Kazu was lucky the course had the stroke limit. Their next hole was hole thirteen, and that one had a miniature golf canyon over it. Henry went up and hit the ball, but he didn't hit it hard enough and it landed in the canyon. He took it out and placed it on the tee. He hit it again and it landed in the hole.

"Too bad it wasn't a hole in one." He said as he marked three as his score. Jeri hit the ball and got it in on two strokes. And once again, Kazu was lucky they had the stroke limit. Kenta got it in on three strokes. Then Rika went up, she remembered Henry's golf lessons and hit the ball, she made it over the canyon, and it rolled closer to the hole, but stopped a few inches before the hole, much to her disappointment. She hit it again and it landed in the hole. Takato made it to the tee and got the ball in on three strokes. Then they went to the fourteenth hole, this one had a robotic crocodile that automatically opened and closed its mouth, and to get to the hole the quickest way, you had to get it though the mouth. Henry hit the ball and was able to get it in the croc's mouth, the ball rolled into the hole and he marked his score down. Jeri hit the ball, but the crocodile's mouth was closed when the ball got to it. She hit it again and got it into the hole. This time, Kazu got the ball in on four strokes. Kenta's shot was a little to the right, so it missed the crocodile and he was able to get the ball in on three strokes. Rika hit the ball and saw that the croc's mouth was closing fast. Sweat beaded down her brow as the ball drew closer and closer and made it into the croc before it closed its jaws. The ball continued rolling until it landed in the hole. Takato hit the ball and he too got a hole in one. The fifteenth hole was next, and this one had some hills in front of the hole. Henry hit the ball and it rolled up the first hill and down it and up the second hill and it rolled down into the hole. Jeri's ball rolled over the hills and into the hole on one stroke too. Kazu's first shot was so hard that it sent the ball off the course. He placed it between the hills and got it in again for three because of the stroke penalty. Kenta got caught between the hills, so it took him two strokes. Rika hit her ball and it made it up the first hill and inched up the second, but it wasn't powerful enough and rolled into the centre. She hit it again and got it in the hole. Takato hit his ball and nailed a hole in one too. The sixteenth hole was next and that one was difficult. A dinosaur was blocking the way to the hole, but there was a way to get past it, there was a spot between its legs that was open. Henry hit the ball first and ended up hitting a leg. He hit it again, but missed the hole. His final shot made it into the hole, then he marked his score. Jeri made her shots and got it in on two strokes. Kazu ended up with six while Kenta ended up with four. Rika hit her ball and it rolled through the dinosaur, but missed the hole, but it was still close. She made it to the spot her ball was and hit it too hard, forcing it to roll over the hole. She got it in on her third shot. And Takato got the ball in on two strokes. They went to the seventeenth hole and this one was a maze. Henry hit the ball and it rolled halfway through the maze and stopped. He hit it again and got it in. Jeri got her ball in on three strokes, while Kazu and Kenta had to deal with six. Rika hit her ball and it rolled up to the same spot where Henry's was. She hit it once more and it missed the hole. She hit it one more time and got it in. Takato got his ball in on four strokes.

"This is it." Takato said. "The last hole."

"And this one will decide the winner." Henry said as he looked at their score sheet.

"After this, I'll get a banana split from you guys." Kazu bragged.

"Probably not." Henry thought to himself.

They arrived at the eighteenth hole, this one had a castle with a moving drawbridge. Henry hit the ball and it rolled onto the drawbridge just as it moved up and the slant of the drawbridge helped it roll right into the hole. Jeri hit her ball and got it in on three strokes. Kazu was lucky he had the stroke limit and Kenta was lucky too. Rika hit the ball and it rolled onto the drawbridge and continued on rolling until it hit the hole. Takato got his final shot on three strokes. After that, Henry tallied the scores and got a total for each one.

"Ok." He said. "I got twenty-seven, Jeri got thirty-five, Kazu got eighty-four, Kenta got sixty-nine, Rika got twenty-five, and Takato got thirty-three."

"Yeah! I won! I won!" Kazu shouted as the others stared at him.

"I think I should tell him." Kenta said as he gave them some money.

"We'd better go to." Jeri said as she and Takato placed some money down. "Come on Takato, let's get some sodas."

"Ok." Takato said, and the two of them ran off. Then Henry placed some money down.

"I guess you win that banana split." Henry said.

"No." Rika told him. "I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for you. You deserve it more."

"No, you won and the deal was the winner gets it."

"But, you would have won if you didn't give me lessons."

"I can't accept it, you won."

"Well neither can I." Then during the middle of the argument, the two got closer together and kissed each other for a while. Both of them blushed after that.

"Tell you what." Rika said. "Why don't we share a banana split?"

"Sounds good to me." Henry said as the two of them headed over to the ice cream shop.

The End.


End file.
